


softly it goes

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [53]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, During Canon, Episode Related, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Mother loved Jorah Mormont. He understood this simple fact as certain as when Drogon had been a fledgling.





	softly it goes

**Author's Note:**

> I'M FINE. I'M NOT EMOTIONAL. I'M NOT AT ALL EMOTIONAL ABOUT MY OTP AND LOSING JORAH. EVERYTHING'S FINE PLEASE IGNORE THE SOBBING IN THE BACKGROUND. Requested by Raptorgurl (AO3): "something with DaenerysJorah and episode 3." ANYONE ELSE REALLY SAD STILL? I mean,,, I would say Dany and Jorah have each other in the afterlife but she might be getting revived and I'll be sad again fhlfhjgdfdfhjlf anyways thanks for reading! Hope you like it!

 

 

*

Mother loved Jorah Mormont.

He understood this as simply as the hunger inside him when Drogon was a fledgling. Newly born into a world of bright colors and jarring, terrible noises. Mother loved Drogon and his brothers. A separate, familial love.

Jorah Mormont loved Drogon.

Mother would let Drogon perch on Jorah Mormont's forearm, nuzzling and sniffing his leathered-armor curiously. Jorah Mormont treated Drogon so gently, _amazed_ by Drogon's presence. It made Drogon feel special.

Drogon loved Mother and Jorah Mormont.

That's why he curls up to them on the battlefield, growling mournfully, as Mother weeps over Jorah Mormont's body.

*

 


End file.
